


One Rick Sandwich (with extra Morty)

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Horse dick, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Miami Morty happens to run into the "magical being" that is Super Unicorn Morty and they fuck. Stuff gets even more intense when Cop Rick walks in on them…





	One Rick Sandwich (with extra Morty)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of old actually, but back when I wrote this, I thought that I haven't dared to approach Mortycest yet and I really wanted to try it out and then I thought to myself "which are the two hottest Mortys that you could think of and then pair up with?" and so I picked out Miami Morty and Super Unicorn Morty, but right as I was starting to get ideas my muse reminded me of my disappointment that there are still so few Rorty threesomes, where it's two Mortys and one Rick (in contrast to the more commonly appearing two Ricks and one Morty), so that ended up working its way in there and here we are!
> 
> Have fun…
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Morty/Rick/Morty (yes, in that order) threesome smut (oral, rimming, anal), drugs, horse dick

****   
  
  
  
  


* * *

****  
  
  
One Rick Sandwich (with extra Morty)

  
  
  
Miami Morty weaved between the windowless buildings, the soles of his light-blue thongs making smacking sounds as he walked over the concrete.  
His Rick was currently busy in one of the warehouses, making a very important deal with another Rick and growing bored, the blond had started to take a look around.  
They weren't visiting the Citadel of Ricks often and after "work" was over Miami Rick had promised him that they would check out the clubs.  
  
As he ventured along the gray buildings, he noticed that the door of one warehouse was standing wide open.  
Since Miami Morty was one of those rare Mortys, who was barely scared of anything, the boy ventured in to take a closer look, not worrying about any possible consequences.  
Looking inside the building's entrance, he was only greeted by darkness, but this didn't deter him.  
  
His curiosity already piqued, the Morty ventured deeper inside. He really didn't worry that he would accidentally intrude on some Ricks' business, which would get him definitely in trouble and was probably a typical thing around this place, seeing as his own grandfather did it, too.  
That recklessness was unfortunately one of this Morty's worst traits, but as long as Miami Rick didn't mind, the blond could also care less…  
  
Wrapping his glossy lips tightly around a red lollipop, he continued to stride through the darkness. After rounding a corner, he could see some light though and like a moth drawn towards a flame, he approached that golden glow.  
Whatever the source of the light was, it wasn't just one of those fluorescent tubes that were scattered on the ceiling of the warehouses, but Morty stopped thinking about that altogether at the sight that greeted him.  
Though he knew that he was still technically inside a building, the gray concrete walls, floor and ceiling had vanished to be replaced by a flowery meadow and a blue sky.  
  
This couldn't be right, but somehow, he didn't have enough brain capacity left to even start thinking about that.  
His tongue twirled reflexively around the spittle-covered sucker, not really tasting the flavor of cherry anymore as he looked over at what was in the center of the room, which didn't look like a room anymore at all.  
It was a Morty and yet it looked nothing like a Morty.  
  
This one was tall and muscular, his skin shimmering golden – and not like the crispy brown tan that Miami Morty himself had, but it literally looked like golden oil was smeared all over his body, in the form of handprints to be exact – with the exception of his face that was covered in white foundation.  
His hair was more like a mane that was starting as a Mohawk and flowing down his back in a gradient from pink to blue.  
  
Lidded eyes were glowing in an unnatural purple color and his lashes were long (most likely extensions) and had pink feathers sticking from their tips.  
His chest was bare, only covered in a thick trail of pink hair – or maybe it was actually fur? – and he wore pink leggings that were hugging his slim, but muscular legs tightly and revealed the slightest hint of white boxer briefs underneath.  
  
A golden bracelet on his left arm that was in the form of a unicorn and white cuffs wrapped his outfit up.  
This Morty had glitter over his face and body, but Miami Morty couldn't help but think that this wasn't simply makeup like the glitter that was covering his own cheeks.  
The most prominent feature on the other was a big twisting pink horn, sticking out from the middle of his forehead.  
  
It was a Super Unicorn Morty.  
  
  
Miami Morty was totally mesmerized by the sight, having never before met such a beautiful-looking Morty – though he was told, that he was extremely sexy for a Morty himself.  
Almost in a trance-like state, he walked closer to the magical being that was just lazily sitting on the grass, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and a seductive smirk and not seeming to mind the intruder.  
  
Still not entirely in control over his actions, Miami Morty dropped in the grass before the unicorn, still looking at him in a daze.  
The majestic Morty raised his hand, strong fingers gripping the rim of the other's pink-tinted sunglasses, before taking them off and flinging them carelessly away.  
Now, without any obstructions in his view, he stared deep into the glassy hazel brown eyes of the other.  
  
The hand that was still in the air came to rest on a sun kissed and glitter-covered cheek, the pads of its fingers gently stroking over the soft and silk-like skin.  
Miami Morty instantly started to nuzzle into the gentle touch.  
He had almost contently closed his eyes, but focused back on his mystical other, as Super Unicorn Morty leaned forward and licked at the lollipop that he had still held close to his lips.  
For some reason, the sight stole the blond's breath away.  
  
"Mhm… cherry." The unicorn commented, after getting a taste of the sucker's flavor.  
  
The delightful moan, made Miami Morty drop his ever prominent treat in shock.  
That sound was doing things to his body, he quickly noticed as he limbs trembled lightly and goosebumps rose on his skin.  
The other only smirked at this reaction as if he knew exactly what kind of effect he had on the smaller boy.  
He _did_ know exactly what he did to Miami Morty!  
  
With the sucker entirely forgotten on the grassy ground between them, the unicorn leaned over and pressed his lips to the glaze-covered ones of his alternate self.  
At the contact, color suddenly exploded behinds the blond's eyelids – huh, when did he close his eyes? – and he felt lightheaded all of a sudden.  
Reflexively gasping to quickly draw in a breath of much needed oxygen, he found his mouth invaded by a wet and pink muscle.  
With a moan, he pushed his own tongue back against the intruder and wrapped it around the slick appendage.  
  
The kiss was heated and a bit sloppy, even though both participants didn't seem to be inexperienced. There was entirely too much saliva, but Miami Morty didn't mind.  
He wasn't able to think anymore and was solely focused on the taste of the other's mouth.  
  
If he would have to describe it, he would say that it tasted like rainbows, like sunshine and pink, fluffy clouds. Though he really had no idea how these things tasted, it was all that he could draw up, momentarily convinced that he was really able to taste colors in this moment, like the ones that were still flashing brightly in front of his eyelids.  
  
As the boys parted to take a breath, the blond watched with half-lidded eyes how the unicorn licked over his own lips.  
  
"Hmm… yep, you definitely taste like cherry." Super Unicorn Morty hummed seductively as if the other's mouth had been the most delicious thing that he had ever tasted in his entire life.  
  
This time it was Miami Morty, who crashed their lips together at those words.  
He literally flung himself at the Super Unicorn Morty and pressed his half-clothed body tightly against the half-naked one of the other.  
His hands didn't stay idle this time either and wandered over the exposed skin, feeling the strong muscles and wanting to leave his own handprints on this body as he smeared the gold and glitter around.  
A sweet scent hit his nose and he couldn't help, but inhale it deeply again and again, as if he was snorting down several lines of cut up Kalaxian crystals in a competition against his Rick.  
  
With each inward breath, he felt more lightheaded and the colors that swirled in his vision turned brighter and more vibrant.  
Their kiss was frantic, lips mashing wildly together as the blond's fingers threaded through the soft pink fur on the chest and glided lower, past the navel and over the waistband of the pink leggings, only to rest on a very obvious bulge.  
  
The feel of the hot pulse down there made Miami Morty open his eyes wide and letting out a loud, low moan.  
Eagerly, he crawled into the unicorn's lab, straddling the other Morty and grinding his own arousal that was only covered by his tight, pink bathing trunks against the prominent erection.  
  
Riding Super Unicorn's lap like there was no tomorrow, they still engaged orally passionately, yet the blond felt an unusual numbness on the tip of his tongue and in his fingertips.  
However, he ignored it in favor of continuing what he was doing, being too far gone in his arousal and pleasure to actually care.  
  
All that he wanted was just to taste more – more of the other's mouth, more of those colors, more of that insanely hot body, just more of anything.  
Managing to pry his eyes open again, for the slightest bit, he got a new idea as he looked at his counterpart's face.  
His dazed eyes zeroed in on that prominent and mystical horn that was decorating the unicorn's forehead.  
He wanted to taste it!  
  
Fighting to release the luscious and plumps lips, he sat up a bit straighter, so that he could trail his still numbed tongue along the pointy tip of the twirled horn.  
The taste was still very similar to that of rainbows, yet it was somehow stronger – more intensive.  
Actually, it tasted like the rose- and orange-colored sky at a sun down, like blue butterflies, red roses and the golden, glittery glowing spheres of tiny fairies. And he just couldn't get enough of that taste.  
Almost lost in his musings, he barely noticed the sound that Super Unicorn Morty made at that action, but as he was bolder and took the horny appendage in his mouth, even sucking on it, he wasn't able to overhear the loud moans.  
  
The unicorn practically screamed in pleasure, as the blond worked on his horn as if it was actually another part on his body that was still tucked inside pink, glittery leggings.  
These sounds only fueled Miami Morty on and after realizing that he had found a very sensitive spot, he continued to double his efforts, bobbing his head up and down on the appendage, careful to not go down to deep on it so, lest he'll impale his throat with the sharp tip and bleed to death.  
He was so eager to please the other, wanting to give as much pleasure as possible, even if he didn't understand how something that was basically just bone – well, live bone covered in keratin – could even cause such feelings at his touch, but he was still too out of it, to really bother thinking about it enough.  
  
While Miami was still busy giving the unicorn's horn literally a blowjob his partner began to slowly undress him. The tanned boy didn't even notice that he was naked until he was gently pushed off and on his back.  
His alternate self took this chance to pull off his own pants and Miami Morty's eyes widened at the sight that revealed itself to him.  
  
Oh gosh! He had a horse dick! And that wasn't just a euphemism for a really huge dick. Ricks had really huge dicks! This was literally a horse dong!!  
Miami Morty couldn't help the thought invading his mind that his mom would be so envious of him right now.  
However, the thought wasn't stuck for long in his mind as the now equally naked other Morty turned him around. Reflexively Miami got onto his hands and knees as the other positioned his erection at his pink, twitching entrance.  
Without preparation or waiting any longer, Super Unicorn Morty began to push inside.  
  
Oh fuck, the other's cock was so huge!  
Miami Morty certainly wasn't a virgin, but even his Rick was always nice enough to lube him up and prep him before he would fuck his brains out.  
Having to take such a big dick – especially dry – was not only literally a pain in the ass, but also a big challenge for the tanned boy.  
He whimpered pitifully as he was slowly skewered inch by torturous inch.  
  
Thankfully, as Super Unicorn Morty had finally bottomed out, he gave the smaller boy some time to adjust to the stretch of the abnormal girth.  
Yet, despite the obvious pain that Miami was in, he also felt an indescribable urge that made him impatient and eager to move.  
  
Driven by impatience, he moved forward as best as he could in his current position, feeling every inch of the hot flesh that slowly left his body before he sank back down on it.  
Super Unicorn Morty let him do as he pleased for a while, but eventually gripped the tanned hips and forced the blond to still. Then he began to set a pace of his own, fucking his other self, hard.  
  
Miami Morty's tongue hung out of his mouth and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he could only moan loudly like a bitch in heat, digging his fingers in the grass underneath and taking it.  
Fuck! His own Rick usually gave it to him good, but this just felt like it was out of this world.  
  
As his sexy other continued to pound into him, an idea formed in the head of the blond. God, he really wanted to do that right now!  
  
"I—hng…I wanna ride you…hah…" Miami Morty ground out between his pants and moans.  
  
The irony of that statement wasn't entirely lost on him.  
Super Unicorn chuckled, but didn't deny him this request. He let go of Miami and pulled out of him, then sat back.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a Cop Rick was moving between the gray buildings, his pistol at the ready as he looked for the right warehouse. The police force had gotten a tip that a drug deal was going to go down around here and he and his Morty partner had been dispatched to catch the culprits red-handed.  
They had split up in their search though and Cop Rick wasn't entirely sure where his partner went, but he could call him over the comm. if need be, so he wasn't too worried about that.  
  
One building in particular roused his interest. The doors stood wide open, yet nothing could been seen inside. At least not at first glance.  
So, he carefully entered, making sure to stay close to the wall and searching for any signs that this could be a trap and he would be ambushed any minute now.  
However, this seemed to be not the case and he was still in the clear.  
Didn't mean that nothing of interest would be deeper inside the building though, so he continued on. As he spotted a light just around the corner, he saw his chance.  
Naturally, he should contact his partner first and wait for him instead of just going in, but by then it might already be too late and the deal could be over.  
  
With his plasma gun at the ready, Cop Rick rounded the corner and slowly moved closer towards the bright light of that one hall.  
Wanting to get a head start on the other Ricks, he jumped around the corner and blinked a little as the harsh white light turned to a golden shimmer and the reality of dirty gray walls shifted to the beautiful scenery of a lush meadow with two beautiful Mortys in the middle of it.  
  
His mouth went slack at the sight, which certainly wasn't what he had expected to find here since he was looking for a bunch of Ricks that were making a drug deal.  
Yet, while his duty still called and tugged at the back of his mind like a constant annoying reminder – which did sound a little like his annoying Cop Morty partner that had went off to who knows where again – he felt himself unable to move as he continued to stare at the scene that unfolded before his very eyes, completely mesmerized by the sight.  
  
Heated, sweat slicked skin slid together as twin voices moaned and screamed beautifully to the rhythmic movements of gorgeous bodies.  
Watching the smaller lift himself up only to drop down again and again and again, was almost hypnotic.  
Cop Rick could clearly see how that far too big cock vanished into that tight hole, how strong hands on perky, tanned cheeks helped the blond moving fluidly in their rhythm while the fingers of one raked with nails over the brand in a form of a circled "R" and leaving angry red marks over it as if to disapprove of the sign of ownership.  
  
Not noticing his own actions, Cop Rick dropped his gun and felt drawn to the two Mortys as if he was under a magic spell, walking slower closer towards them.  
Both seemed to be off in their own world and apparently hadn't noticed their observer yet.  
He was completely fascinated by the sight – and utterly turned on – even though he couldn't explain why.  
Those two were only Mortys after all. How was it possible that they were so… sexy?  
Not to sound mean or anything, but seeing his grandson was nothing for Rick to get hot and bothered about.  
Yet, he couldn't deny that this sight was just fucking hot!  
  
Almost dumbfounded he came to stand still right in front of the beautiful display, but he was still unacknowledged by the two lovers.  
As if his body was frozen, despite the fire that was currently running through his veins, the Rick felt himself unable to move and could only continue to watch.  
Any thoughts of the job that he had or why he was even here, were completely wiped from his mind already and the only thing that he was still aware of was the pathetic throbbing of his erection that was straining insistently against the front of his dark blue pants.  
  
"What are you standing around there for?" Miami Morty suddenly spoke up and tilted his head so that he could look up at the police officer.  
  
It seemed that he hadn't been completely unnoticed by the two Mortys after all.  
  
The unicorn continued for the duo in a seductive voice, "Come on and join us."  
  
Cop Rick wanted to respond, but he still found himself unable to move or even speak. The only thing that did seem to happen was an increase in the throbbing of his manhood.  
As if understanding his misery, the two Mortys parted and the smaller boy dropped on his knees right in front of him. His mouth went completely dry as he watched with hooded eyes how the blond opened his pants and let the garment as well as his underwear drop on the ground.  
  
Miami Morty stared hungrily at the straining length right in front of his face. Then he cast his eyes up to Rick's again as he began to lick it teasingly.  
The elder couldn't hold back the moan that escaped him at the sensation and he just wanted to bury his hands in that blond mane and force his cock in that delicious mouth and fuck the boy's throat, but he restrained himself.  
  
With a hazy mind, he stayed perfectly still and continued to watch the little minx. However, another sensation soon distracted him from doing just that.  
He had almost forgotten about the other Morty who had moved behind him now and started to massage his wrinkly buttcheeks.  
  
Super Unicorn Morty eventually spread them apart and not a second later, there was another pink tongue gliding playfully over his pucker. The wet appendage began to prod against his entrance and a loud groan ripped free from him as it finally slithered into him.  
  
The dual stimulation on his front and backside made his knees shake and suddenly feeling too weak to keep standing upright, he sunk on the ground, kneeling on the grass between the two Mortys who didn't even think about letting off him.  
While Super Unicorn still ate him out, Miami had become much eager with his ministrations on Rick's hard flesh and nipped slightly at the underside of the length in between licks.  
  
The police officer vaguely registered in his mind that this entire situation felt far too surreal to be really happening, but even that thought was out of the window as the blond finally wrapped his mouth around the tip of his cock and invited him in that glorious warm mouth.  
Another loud groan slipped past Rick's lips as Miami worked him with expertise, swirling his tongue around him, sucking as if he was starving and occasionally using a little bit of teeth.  
  
He was distracted by the sensations so much that he didn't notice how the unicorn had abandoned its duty and moved closer behind him. Only as he was suddenly pulled a little backwards and seated in the boy's lap and on his huge cock did he realize what was happening.  
A slightly pained scream escaped him as he was mercilessly impaled by the horse dick, which was bigger than anything that even he as a Rick had taken up his ass. Thankfully, Miami Morty still managed to distract him from that with his perfect blowjob, so his erection didn't even flag in the progress.  
  
The tanned boy continued to work on him even after the shift in position and he also didn't let himself get hindered with what he was doing as Super Unicorn Morty started to fuck the police officer. He still sucked on Cop Rick's flesh as if it was his beloved cherry flavored sucker.  
  
Rick meanwhile thought that he must have died and gone to heaven. Surely that could be the only explanation for why he felt this way.  
Colors began to blur in front of his eyes and it was as if the only sense that he still had left was touch. And all that he could feel was the overwhelming pleasure that he received from the hot and thick girth that was pounding into him now and the wet mouth that was encasing his own heated length.  
  
It seemed hearing also still work somehow because he suddenly noticed the warmth leaving from his cock as Miami Morty was talking to him.  
  
"I want to get fucked, too." He pouted cutely.  
  
Rick didn't know what to answer to that, but it wasn't necessary because the blond got up and moved into his lap.  
Carefully balancing, the boy lowered himself on the glistening flesh that was until moments ago still in his mouth.  
  
If the police officer thought that, the oral treatment he had received earlier had been amazing then his mind was blown away by the tight, hot cavern that engulfed him now.  
He was sure that these two Mortys would be the death of him, but there was no chance for him to get out of this. For one because he was literally caught between the two hot and sweaty (and very sexy) bodies and two because, he wouldn't be able to find it in himself to just walk away from this. And not only because he seemed to have very limited control over the movement of his body now.  
  
So, the trio continued to move as one, Super Unicorn Morty thrusting up into Cop Rick and Miami Morty bouncing up and down on the top while Rick was trapped in the middle of it all and unforgivingly tortured with the intense pleasure that he received on both ends.  
  
Already so high on the sensations and so close to his impending climax, it didn't take long for the officer to reach his end. His orgasm hit him so hard that the last he saw was only a blindingly bright, white light before he passed out.  
  
His two playmate didn't last much longer either and Super Unicorn's hot seed shot up into Rick's tight hot depths while Miami Morty came all over his and Cop Rick's stomach and chest, practically at the same time.  
The two Mortys didn't fared much better and also joined their older lover in the realm of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck…?"  
  
Miami Rick arrived a little later on the scene and looked at the naked mess of Mortys and one Cop Rick on the concrete floor.  
As his eyes landed on the passed out Super Unicorn Morty, he seemed to immediately understand what was up.  
Laughing loudly, he went over to the trio and picked up his grandson.  
  
"Can't believe you got high out of your ass on some fairy dust." He practically snorted to the unconscious boy.  
  
Not like he wasn't a bit envious of that. That unicorn's _fairy dust_ was pretty good stuff actually. Had some super psychedelic effect that made you see and feel things that weren't even there.  
  
Carrying his Morty out of the warehouse, he continued "C'mon, Morty. You wanted to check out the night clubs of the Citadel, so let's do that, baby."  
  
  
The passed out Cop Rick was left back in the warehouse to be later found by his Cop Morty partner – alone, since the Super Unicorn Morty had up and left the scene without leaving a trace of his presence behind.  
The poor guy had to sort this unfortunate mess out and explain himself on his own in the end…  



End file.
